


That's All Folks

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for hardtime100 Challenge #173: Cartoons</p>
    </blockquote>





	That's All Folks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hardtime100 Challenge #173: Cartoons

  
Most stories are boring and confusing. They make his mind drift away.

When Ryan speaks, however, Cyril actually _sees_ the sound effects just like in the shows he used to watch as a little kid.

“So Marquez swings the tray with both hands right at Shimmon’s head.”

KA-POW!

“This skinny fuck goes flying backwards and crashes to the floor.”

SPLAT!

“Then Marquez is standing over him and daring him— _daring him_ —to stand up. And when the idiot does—,”

BAM!

Of all the storytellers in Oz who weave tales, no one tells one quite like his brother. No one.


End file.
